Real Story Behind
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Saat Boruto mempertanyakan keberadaan ayahnya, saatnya Hinata menceritakan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Sebuah musibah yang tak diduga hingga menghasilkan sebuah akhir cerita yang tak disangka. Inilah kisah cinta kedua insan—yang sebenarnya berbeda.


**Real Story Behind**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Rated: T.**

**Warning: Plot twist (?).**

**Sumarry: Saat Boruto mempertanyakan keberadaan ayahnya, saatnya Hinata menceritakan apa yang terjadi sesungguhnya. Sebuah musibah yang tak diduga hingga menghasilkan sebuah akhir cerita yang tak disangka. Inilah kisah cinta kedua insan—yang sebenarnya berbeda.**

* * *

"Mama, Papa kapan pulang?"

Hinata menghentikan aktivitas merajutnya, usai ia mendengarkan pertanyaan tersebut. Sebuah pertanyaan yang ia benci, sebuah pertanyaan yang tak mampu ia jawab, dan sebuah pertanyaan yang tak pernah ia harapkan untuk terlontar dari bibir putranya. Meletakkan peralatan merajutnya, Hinata pun membawa putra kecilnya—yang berambun kuning tersebut—ke atas pangkuannya.

"Kenapa Boruto bertanya seperti itu, hm? Bukankah Mama pernah bilang ke Boruto kalau Mama tak menyukai pertanyaan tersebut?" Hinata bertanya dengan nada sarkastik sambil mengelus surai putranya.

Boruto hanya dapat menundukkan kepalanya setelah mendengar pertanyaan tersebut. Boruto tahu kalau ia tak pantas menanyakan hal tersebut, karena pertanyaan tersebut hanya dapat membuat ibunya bersedih. Ia pun mendongak dan menatap kedua manik lavendel milik ibunya yang teduh.

"Maafkan Boruto, Ma," jawab Boruto lirih.

Hinata hanya tersenyum tipis saat mendengar putranya meminta maaf. Ia pun membawa Boruto ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengecup surai kuningnya yang harum.

"Boruto mau mendengarkan cerita Mama?"

Di dalam pelukan Hinata, Boruto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah. Mama akan menceritakan semuanya."

**#**

_**Lima tahu yang lalu...**_

**KONOHA GAKUEN**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo hanya termenung di atas meja belajarnya. Ia hanya bisa menggambar di kala jam istirahat telah tiba. Berbeda dengan teman-teman lainnya yang justru berbaur dan bermain, Hinata hanya memilih untuk menyendiri dikarenakan ia tidak punya teman—lebih tepatnya belum punya teman.

Hinata Hyuuga, gadis berusia 16 tahun tersebut merupakan murid pindahan dari _Suna Gakuen_. Oleh karena itulah, ia masih belum dapat beradaptasi di sekolahnya yang baru... selain karena ia masih baru, ia juga merupakan anak yang pendiam dan pemalu.

"Hahhh... membosankan!" seru Hinata sambil menutup buku gambarnya dengan kesal.

Saat Hinata tengah kesal, tiba-tiba saja ada sebuah tangan besar yang mengenggam tangannya. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata pun menoleh dan ia terkejut saat melihat ada seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik dan berkumis pipi dua—tengah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menatapnya dengan senyuman.

"Hallo, kenapa kamu terlihat kesal?" tanyanya sambil mengacak rambut Hinata.

Hinata yang pertama kali diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang pemuda, langsung menundukkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah bak kepiting rebus. Pemuda itu pun tersenyum, ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk duduk di samping Hinata lalu menjulurkan tangan kanannya ke hadapan Hinata.

"Pasti kau murid baru, kan? Siapa namamu? Namaku Naruto dan aku dari kelas 8E," ujar Naruto memperkenalkan dirinya.

Dengan ragu-ragu, Hinata pun membalas jabatan tangan Naruto seraya memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

"Ha-hallo Naruto... namaku Hinata. Salam kenal ya." Hinata memperkenalkan dirinya sambil memberikan seulas senyum manis di hadapan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia pun melepaskan jabatan tangannya sambil menatap Hinata intens. Hinata yang ditatap secara intens, tak ayal merasa risih akan tatapan Naruto tersebut.

"Ke-kenapa menatapku?" tanya Hinata dengan gugup dan terbata-bata.

Naruto hanya menggeleng lalu berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau mau ke kantin tidak? Kulihat, dari tadi kau hanya terdiam di kelas saja. Ayo kita ke kantin!" seru Naruto untuk mengajak Hinata ke kantin.

Hinata tampak berpikir sejenak untuk mengiyakan ajakan Naruto. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata pun mengangguk dan memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama Naruto ke kantin. Naruto yang melihat Hinata menyetujui ajakannya, hanya tersenyum tipis sambil mengeluarkan seulas seringai di bibirnya—seringai yang tak dapat diartikan.

...

Dua minggu berlalu sudah, Hinata dan Naruto pun semakin dekat. Bahkan saking dekatnya, Hinata juga mengakui kalau ia juga memiliki rasa terhadap Naruto—begitu juga dengan Naruto yang tampaknya memiliki rasa terhadap Hinata. Seperti saat ini, terlihat mereka yang tengah berdua bersama di kelas dibanding pergi istirahat bersama teman-temannya.

"Naruto, kau tidak keluar menemui teman-temanmu?" tanya Hinata polos.

Naruto hanya menggeleng sambil merangkul bahu Hinata mesra.

"Karena aku ingin bersamamu saja, Hinata," ujar Naruto sambil menempelkan pipinya ke pipi Hinata.

Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu, sontak saja memerah pipinya dan Naruto hanya tertawa kecil saat melihat rona merah yang muncul di pipi Hinata.

"Cieee... malu-malu ya," goda Naruto sambil mencubit hidung Hinata gemas.

Hinata yang tak tahan digoda oleh Naruto, langsung melepaskan rangkulannya sambil mencubit perut Naruto dengan kesal.

"Awww... apa-apaan kau, Hinata?" tanya Naruto sambil mengaduh kesakitan—memegang perutnya.

"Makanya, siapa suruh menggodaku?"

Mendengar jawaban Hinata, membuat Naruto langsung menyeringai. Ia pun langsung balas dendam dengan menggelitik perut Hinata. Hinata yang dikelitiki langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahaha. Stop! Ini geli!" seru Hinata sambil tertawa geli.

Naruto yang tidak puas, semakin menggelitiki Hinata dengan lebih beringas. Hinata hanya bisa tertawa dibuatnya. Tanpa mereka sadari, kursi yang mereka duduki pun akhirnya kehilangan keseimbangannya.

_Bruukkkkkk!_

_Cupppph!_

Kedua mata Hinata hanya bisa membeliak, saat merasakan tubuh Naruto yang menindih tubuhnya dan bibir Naruto yang menempel di bibirnya. Naruto yang tersadar, langsung melepaskan tubuhnya dari tubuh Hinata.

"Maaf, Hinata," ujar Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

Hinata yang masih tak percaya hanya dapat membeku dengan kedua wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus. Sampai akhirnya, ia pun pingsan karena rasa s_hock _yang ia alami.

...

Beberapa jam kemudian, Hinata pun mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Perlahan, manik lavendel itu pun terbuka dan Hinata hanya bisa kebingungan setelahnya. Saat ini, gadis bermarga Hyuuga tersebut hanya dapat kebingungan saat mendapati dirinya yang tengah berada di sebuah ruangan yang tampak asing.

"Hmmm... ini bukan di UKS," ujar Hinata lirih.

"Memang bukan," jawab Naruto yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di samping Hinata.

Hinata pun menoleh dan terkejut saat mendapati Naruto yang sudah berada di sana sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum.

"Na-Naruto," gumam Hinata terbata.

"Apakah kau mencintaiku, Hinata?" tanya Naruto lirih.

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan sendu.

"Kita baru saja mengenal, Naruto," jawab Hinata.

"Tidak, kau pasti mencintaiku!" seru Naruto dengan nada retoris.

Hinata hanya terdiam usai mendengarkan perkataan Naruto. Dalam benaknya, ia merasa sangat bingung... kenapa Naruto justru memaksanya seperti itu?

"Hinata, aku mencintaimu." Naruto mengatakannya dengan lirih hingga ia pun menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Hinata.

Hinata hanya dapat terdiam dengan wajah yang memerah. Ia juga membeku saat Naruto mencium bibirnya dengan ganas dan meraba-raba tubuhnya saat itu. Malam itu pun tiba, di mana mereka melakukan sebuah dosa atas nama cinta yang tak dapat mereka lupakan. Malam itu, menjadi saksi bagi Hinata dan Naruto atas kenikmatan dunia yang mereka rasakan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto..."

...

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, Hinata datang dengan penuh rasa terkejut. Di sana ia melihat banyak siswa maupun siswi saling bergerombol untuk berbaris di depan kelasnya. Tambah membingunkan lagi, masing-masing siswa maupun siswi tersebut berbaris sambil membawa bunga di tangan mereka masing-masing. Hinata hanya mampu mengernyitkan keningnya karena merasa bingung akan apa yang terjadi.

Ia pun mendekati kerumunan tersebut dan menanyakan ke salah satu di antara mereka.

"Permisi, Ino... kau tahu tidak kenapa bisa ramai seperti ini?" tanya Hinata kepada salah satu gadis berambut kuncir kuda tersebut.

Ino pun menoleh ke arah Hinata sambil menjawab.

"Hah? Kau tidak tahu, Hinata? Begini, loh... kita berdiri di sini untuk mengenang mantan murid di kelas ini yang meninggal 12 tahun yang lalu akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Kalau tidak salah, murid tersebut bernama Uzumaki Naruto."

Mendengar jawaban Ino, membuat Hinata membulatkan kedua matanya—penuh rasa tidak percaya. Awalnya, ia tidak percaya dengan perkataan Ino... hingga ia pun semakin menoleh ke dalam dan terkejut saat melihat figura foto Naruto yang terpajang di sana dan dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga di sekelilingnya.

"Jadi, yang selama ini bareng aku itu..."

**#**

"Begitulah ceritanya, Boruto..."

Boruto membulatkan kedua bola matanya usai mendengarkan cerita Hinata. Sungguh, bocah berusia lima tahun tersebut semakin tidak percaya akan apa yang terjadi. Namun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum tipis setelah mengetahui bagaimana cerita dan sosok ayahnya tersebut. Ia pun memeluk erat ibunya sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya di antara lipatan leher ibunya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum saat melihat Boruto yang justru terlihat mengerti akan keadaannya.

"Tak apa, Ibu—"

'—karena sebenarnya... aku adalah cintamu yang terlahir kembali, Hinata,' lanjut Boruto di dalam batinnya sambil menyeringai.

**-TAMAT-**


End file.
